


and they were roommates

by nicc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Roommates, Sexual Tension, generally boys being idiots, moving in, seriously so much sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicc/pseuds/nicc
Summary: James absolutely, positively cannot move in with Teddy.





	and they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly my favorite pairing like... ever. I hope to write more for these two in the future
> 
> (set right after James graduates Hogwarts)

James absolutely, positively, cannot move in with Teddy.

He tells Dominique as much, hiding himself in his comforter, feeling mortified. Her eyebrows raise to her hairline and she laughs.

“And why the hell not? Teddy’s your best friend.”

“ _You’re_ my best friend,” James corrects, huffing. “Teddy’s...”

“Gorgeous?” Dominique finishes while James gapes at her. “Come on, Jamie, you’re about as subtle as a Blast-Ended Skrewt.”

“Don’t call me Jamie. You know no one’s allowed to do that anymore,” James protests weakly, and Rose grins, self-satisfied.

“But Teddy can.” James’s face burns. Teddy.

Teddy had been the one person James never bothered to correct on the nickname. The summer of his fifth year, James had promptly told everyone that Jamie was childish and he wouldn’t be responding to it anymore. He spent the entirety of the holidays correcting everyone who even tried to call him Jamie- but when Teddy arrived, all long limbs and turquoise hair and _muggle piercings and tattoos_ , well. James hadn’t minded being _Teddy’s_ Jamie all that much.

Needless to say, James spent the majority of that summer wanking, when he wasn’t making a fool of himself.

“Oh, shut it, Dom,” James mutters, effectively proving her point. 

“Jamie, listen,” Dominique continued, ignoring his offended squawk. “Teddy asked you to move in with him. He _wants_ you to move in with him. You can’t just say _no._ You don’t really have any other options other than living at home, now, do you?”

James went silent. He really didn’t fancy the idea of living at home, honestly. But living with Teddy... that was a ticking time bomb. He’d be sure to embarrass himself.

As if reading his mind, Dominique shakes her head. “You really have no idea, do you?”

James blinks at her. “What?”

Dominique rolls her eyes and huffs. “Idiots. Both you and Teddy.”

“What about Teddy?” James turns his head so fast his neck clicks.

Said idiot is leaning lazily on the doorframe in a way that makes James’s heart clench, which is a surefire sign that what he feels is so much deeper than desire, which is a surefire sign that he’s completely, utterly fucked. “Wotcher Jamie, Dom.”

Ignoring the way his pulse flutters at the nickname, James gives Teddy a wide grin. “Hey Teds.”

And maybe he maintains eye contact a bit too long, because Dominique is clearing her throat. 

“Well, I should get home. We’ll talk later, Jamie.” Dominique smirks and has the audacity to wink at James before nodding at Teddy and taking her leave. 

Teddy raises his eyebrows as he pushes off the doorframe and James merely shakes his head, dumbfounded as always by the whims of Dominique Weasley. 

“So,” Teddy begins, moving to sit on the edge of James’s bed. Too close already. “I was wondering if you’d thought about it any? Moving in, I mean.”

James opens his mouth, preparing himself to tell Teddy that he doesn’t think it’s such a good idea, he just got out of Hogwarts, maybe another time, when he catches the look in Teddy’s eyes. To his surprise, Teddy looks almost hopeful. James blinks, falters. Teddy’s responding grin is rueful.

“That’s alright, Jamie, maybe it was stupid of me to offer. I’m sure you’d rather have your own place, I was just hoping...” Teddy trails off, shaking his head. James’s heart clenches, just a little. 

“Shit, Teds,” He says, surprising himself. “Of course I wanna move in with you.”

Teddy brightens considerably. “Yeah?”

James swallows. _Shit_. “Yeah.”

..

Living with Teddy, as it turns out, is easy. Save for, of course, James’s occasional unfortunate need of a cold shower.

Teddy’s every bit as entertaining as ever, and aside from his shifts bartending at the Leaky, he seems intent on spending every minute with James. Every. Bloody. Minute.

And god, does James need a wank.

They’re sitting too close on the couch, after Teddy clambered over the back to sit with him. And really, it was a big couch, but Teddy was bloody nearing twenty four and all limbs. They ended up a little too tangled for James’s liking, considering he can’t even remember the last time he, well… cleaned his pipes, so to speak.

It couldn’t be helped. The walls were way too thin, as Teddy frequently reminded him by rapping on the wall connecting their rooms, and he’d rather die than let Teddy hear him wank. And casting a silencing charm would only make painfully obvious what he was up to.

Though a small part of James did thrill at the idea, he knows it’d just be awkward and horrible.

So forgive him if being this close to Teddy was a bit frustrating. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about _work_ right now, and Teddy seemed focused on nothing but James’s career as a wandmaker. _Bloody hell._

“Alright there, Jamie?” Teddy’s grin was crooked and perfect and infuriating and, alright, maybe he’d been sulking a little.

 _Gods._ James rose to his feet hurriedly, the proximity suddenly suffocating. “Need some water. Want anything?”

Teddy hummed in assent and, to James’s horror, stood and followed him to the kitchen. Gritting his teeth, James reached for the glasses, only to find Teddy pressing against him, plucking them easily from the shelf. Teddy grinned down at him.

“Wanker. You’re not _that_ much taller than me.”

“No.” Amusement laced Teddy’s tone. “But I am _longer_.” And the fucker had the audacity to wink as he filled his glass with water, double meaning clearly intended. James snorted despite himself.

“Pretty sure that’s the Metamorphmagus abilities, there. Besides, I doubt you could even use the thing.”

Teddy huffs into his glass, clearly affronted. “Well, wouldn’t you like to find out?” he hums, glancing at James over the rim.

James shakes his head, feeling suddenly cheeky. “Got my hands full with my own, I’m afraid. Or I would maybe, if you ever gave a bloke some space.”

Teddy’s eyebrows retreat to his hairline. “I hardly doubt I’m preventing you from _wanking,_ Jamie.” 

Gods, this is _not_ where this conversation should be going. James swallows. Teddy follows it. 

He smirks then, a slight upturn at the corner of his mouth that makes James’s blood heat. “Need some alone time then, yeah, Jamie?”

“You know I do, Teds, you’ve been fucking breathing down my neck since I got here.”

James must’ve said something wrong, because suddenly Teddy was way too close and not at all close enough. 

“Have I? Like this?” Teddy’s breath is hot against his neck, a ghost of a laugh making itself known in flutters that send chills down James’s spine and spread to _elsewhere_.

James laughs it off and shoves him. “Arsehole,” he accuses, but his cheeks are flushed.

Teddy’s still laughing, the tosser, but thankfully, _thankfully,_ agrees to leave their flat. Just long enough for James to… do his business. “Er... how long do you take, exactly?”

James rolls his eyes as Teddy ducks yet another spoon. “Fuck _off, Teddy_. Go do the shopping or some shite. Here-“

He tugs the grocery list from the fridge and thrusts it at Teddy, who takes it with amusement still sparkling in his eyes. James decides to even the territory.

“Be thorough with that.” He tilts his head then, a smirk of his own gracing his lips. “I do like to take my time.” 

Teddy swallows, tips of his hair pinking. “Er... be back in an hour.”

And Teddy, to James’s surprise and amusement, flees. 

..

Though James might have told Teddy he likes to take his time, he _really_ didn’t last long. But, thankfully he had the time to shower and _relax,_ out from under the watchful eye of one Teddy Lupin.

That man would be the death of him, he swears.

When Teddy returns to the flat a little over an hour later, arms full of groceries and takeaway, James realizes he now has to pretend he didn’t just wank to thoughts of his godbrother. Who, James notices, is still looking a little pink.

There’s an odd tension in the air that wasn’t really there before, and James finds himself desperately wishing for a sense of normalcy. But when Teddy brushes past him to grab silverware and they share timid grins over the rice, well. James could learn to like this a little bit, too.

..

What James would _never_ like, though, is Teddy’s tendency to _get up early_ and _knock on his wall._

Every day, whether he worked or not, Teddy would rise at what felt like the crack of dawn, waking James up without fail. It was awful. He gave Teddy quite the earful about it.

But, as Teddy seemed to learn, James was a lot more agreeable about the whole thing with a bit of coffee in his system. 

And so Teddy ensures that every time James finally comes stumbling into the kitchen that he has a mug of coffee to present him, and, occasionally, gloriously, a plate of food. 

Most days James just gets cereal. The coffee is enough though, really. That and Teddy’s cheerful, sleepy grin.

One morning, rather than a knock, James wakes to a groan.

It’s quiet at first, muffled, but then he hears it again. And it’s unmistakable what Teddy’s doing.

James closes his eyes and wills his cock to settle, but it’s morning and already _very_ interested in the noises coming from the other room. _Gods._

James’s hand seems to act of its own accord as he reaches into his boxers to free himself. Soon, he finds himself echoing Teddy’s noises, a little mortified by his own lack of self control. 

They seem to finish in tandem, and that morning, when James finally stumbles down to the kitchen, both men are more than a little pink.

..

Dominique tells him they’re dating. He and Teddy, that is.

And, well, James supposes a bit of what they do could read like that. They have breakfast together every morning, sit ridiculously close together on the couch, and spend every minute of their free time together. And there was that time they wanked together, and James calls it together, because there’s no way Teddy didn’t know perfectly well James would be able to hear him.

But, overall, James points out, a lot of that is perfectly friendly.

Dominique tuts. “It would be, dear Jamie,” she tells him, ignoring his half-hearted glare at the nickname, “If you weren’t desperately in love with the man. And he’s clearly in love with _you,_ for some reason.” 

James plugs his ears, irritated. He’s heard this speech a million times, and Dominique is not to be deterred on the matter. She’s so fucking insistent he fantasizes frequently about ripping out each of his individual eyelashes, if only to make her stop.

She pats his head. “If you’re so sure that you and Teddy are _just friends,_ then I’m sure Teddy will have no issue with you bringing someone back to your flat.”

James shakes his head. “I’m not interested in pulling anyone right now.”

“That’s funny, Jamie, really. I think this the longest you’ve gone in your life without pulling anyone.” Her tone is insufferably smug. James ruffles.

“You’re disgustingly observant, you know that?”

Dominique kisses his cheek. “I think Teddy will be home soon.” With that, she rises from the couch and exits his flat, leaving James alone with his thoughts.

..

James brings it up, casually, over a pint in the kitchen. He asks Teddy what they should do if the other ever decides to bring someone home.

Teddy blinks, surprise and something else lacing his features, straightening where he leans against the countertop. It’s brief, and then his expression shutters. “Looking to pull a bird soon, Jamie?”

He chokes on his pint, coughs, face slowly turning a bright red. “Er, no. Never really been into birds, have I?” Teddy’s eyes widen considerably and James looks away. “Sorry, mate. Thought you knew I liked blokes.”

Teddy coughs. “I did. I mean, I do know that, but I sorta just assumed you… liked both. I do.” He flashes James a lopsided grin, always so sure of himself, secure in his own sexuality. James falters when it comes to his own far too frequently. 

“No… no, er, I like. Exclusively blokes. Found that out, well… around summer of fifth year.” He notices the interest sparking in Teddy’s eyes at this new information and suddenly feels self conscious. 

“Is that right?” Teddy’s voice thickens, the quality of it making James shiver. “And what, pray tell, led to such a realization?”

James clears his throat, avoiding Teddy’s eyes and praying to the gods Teddy didn’t know the answer to that question. “Kissed some blokes, didn’t I? Liked it.” The small kitchen is suddenly becoming uncomfortably hot.

“Really? Lot of experience there then?” 

James swallows, nearly chokes. “More than you, I’m sure. Pretty hung up on Victoire for awhile there, weren’t we, Teds?”

Teddy laughs, and the spell is broken. Amusement replaces the odd heat in his eyes, and Teddy ruffles his hair and leaves, leaving Jamie to wonder what the hell just happened.

..

James likes to think he’s been good about keeping his self control in check, but Teddy, it seems, is hell-bent on shattering it. He presses far too close to him at all times, makes constant thinly-veiled sexual jokes, and has, on more than one occasion, implied he’d like to show James just what exactly he can do with his Metamorphmagus abilities.

He’s driving James _mad._ James thinks he gets a kick out of it.

James thinks it can’t be blamed on him, really, when he occasionally finds it in him to flirt back a little.

They’d been sharing a bottle of firewhisky on the couch when Teddy began to quietly muse over whether or not he really needed to _pay_ anyone for his body modifications or if he could just morph them himself. 

James snorted, half pissed already. “Bit late to be thinking like that, isn’t it mate? Got quite the assortment already.” 

“Yeah, but I think I’d like a tongue ring. Could get up to some pretty fun things with one of those, don’t you think?” James hums, half picturing it, but still a bit stuck on the morphing-it-himself bit.

“You think you could do that? Morph it yourself?” Teddy laughs, thinks about it a moment.

“Nah,” he says. “Not this pissed.” They dissolve into laughter, and James’s brain catches up with him.

“What sort of fun things?” 

Teddy grins, a bit unfocused. “Wouldn’t you like to know, Jamie?”

James closes his eyes, head tipping back against the couch. “Yeah. I think I would.”

Teddy eyes him, tongue in question peeking out to swipe along the rim of his glass. His voice comes out slightly rougher when he says, “Pass the bottle there, Jamie.”

He doesn’t bother pouring it into the glass, tipping it back and drinking straight from the bottle. James watches him swallow and wonders what it all means.

They’re too pissed to make it to their rooms that night, and James finds he doesn’t mind tangling with Teddy on the couch nearly as much as he might pretend. Tonight, the firewhisky warming in his blood, he allows Teddy to be a comforting weight on top of him. Even if Teddy is drooling a bit on his shoulder, James strokes his hair fondly and thanks Merlin he’s too intoxicated to even think about getting hard.

..

James wakes to a shout and discovers he’s pushed Teddy off of him in the middle of the night, his still-drunken laughter at the realization ruffling Teddy a bit more than it would have had either of them been sober. Teddy pouts, and James tugs him from off the floor.

“Right then, up you go Teds. It’s off to bed with you.”

It doesn’t feel weird, with the alcohol and sleepiness clouding his brain and judgment, to pull Teddy to his own bedroom and pass out with him on top of the covers. It was, after all, closest to the living room. 

If his room smells like Teddy the next day, long after he’s left, well, that has nothing to do with him not leaving his bed. He’s just more hungover than Teddy is and not a morning person anyway.

..

His family, it seems, has drawn the same conclusions as Dominique. It runs in the family, he supposes, to assume first and ask questions later. 

But he didn’t expect, after breaking the news to his family over dinner that he’d soon become the official owner of Ollivander’s (never renamed, he supposes, out of respect), for every single one of them to ask what he was doing with _Teddy_ to celebrate.

“Teddy?” James repeats, confused. “Why would I be celebrating with just Teddy?”

His mother and father exchange a glance, and James blinks. “Did I miss something?”

He looks at Lily for answers and she sighs. “Honestly James, did you think we didn’t know?”

“Know what? What are you all on about now?” Albus snickers and James shoots him a glare, not above flinging peas at him, thank you very much. 

“James,” his father begins, and James takes a break from glaring at Albus to look at him. “Well, we’ve noticed you and Teddy have become sort of…”

“Close,” Ginny says, nodding encouragingly.

“Right. Yes. _Close._ And you know it would be… alright if… you had something you wanted to tell us,” Harry finishes, looking mildly uncomfortable.

James gapes at them. “You’re all mental, you know that? Teddy and I are _friends.”_

“ _Good_ friends, it seems like,” Lily cuts in, now giggling with Al. Damn Slytherins. “He’s _all_ you talk about at dinner, you know.”

“And you’re all _he_ talks about when he firecalls.”

James sputters indignantly. “We _live together,_ of course we’re going to talk about each other! That doesn’t mean we’re…”

“Shagging?” Al supplies helpfully.

“Arse over tits for one another?” Lily adds. James groans.

“You know what? You’re all insufferable. You sound like Dom.” This piques their interest.

“Oh, so Dom noticed it too? It _must_ be true then, she’s always right,” Lily says with a shit-eating grin. James looks to his parents helplessly, but Harry won’t meet his eye and Ginny just shrugs.

“If you say there’s nothing going on then we believe you, James. We’re only saying it’s alright.” 

James scrubs a hand over his face and rises. “I need to go. Shut it, both of you,” he directs to Lily and Albus, who have long since dissolved into peals of laughter.

..

“And then!” James slurs, “They laughed at me! Like it was so ridiculous we _weren’t_ shagging! Can you believe them, Teddy?” He tips back another shot and leans over the stool at Teddy, who grins at him in amusement.

“How horrible, Jamie. I’m sure it was a mortifying experience.”

“It was! You’d think they’d like, have _some_ shame over the thought of us fucking. They practically raised us as _brothers_.” Teddy hums thoughtfully at that.

“Yeah, but they didn’t.” James blinks.

“Huh?”

“But they didn’t. Come on James, we don’t really act like brothers, do we?” James thought a moment.

“Well, no. But… you’re my _best friend_ , why can’t they just leave it at that?” James gestures for Teddy to pour him another drink and misses the way Teddy’s eyes follow his throat as he swallows all the way down.

..

He thinks he sees something in Teddy’s eyes when he finally brings someone home. 

James is pissed, always seems to be lately, but it’s not Teddy who poured the drinks tonight, otherwise he certainly wouldn’t be stumbling into a not-empty flat at two in the morning with someone who decidedly _isn’t_ Teddy. Though he does look a bit like him.

He finds Teddy in the living room, bleary eyed and confused to see James tugging on the hand of someone miles more sober than James is at the moment. Truth be told, he maybe shouldn’t be doing this in the state that he’s in, but it’s been so long and James, though he’d never admit it to Dominique for fear of her suggestion, has been feeling lonely. 

Teddy looks a little hurt for a moment when James brushes him off in favor of dragging what’s-his-name to his bedroom for a demonstration of what, exactly, his tongue his capable of.

James tries not to dwell on the look on Teddy’s face just as much as he tries not to dwell on how the man has a tongue ring, just like Teddy had been considering getting.

..

Colin, as James learned, was thankfully gone when James woke up. James wasn’t really prepared to make morning after excuses and kick the man out, so he’s thankful Colin was kind enough to spare him any grievances. 

James also finds a glass of water and a hangover potion on his nightstand, along with a hastily and violently scrawled note to _Please, for the love of Merlin, Jamie, remember a silencing charm next time._

When James downs the hangover potion and instantly feels loads better, he finds himself thanking the gods for Teddy Lupin’s existence. 

At the sight of a full pot of coffee in the kitchen, James decides to cook Teddy dinner that night. It was the least he could do.

..

He guesses it should’ve been expected that Teddy bring a bird home the next day. Teddy had, after all, always been excellent at pulling and, well, James guesses his stunt had been the catalyst for this.

It still doesn’t stop him from digging his fingernails into his palms later as the girl gasped and moaned for what seemed like a ridiculous amount of time, as Teddy conveniently forgot a silencing charm and seemed intent on keeping her busy for most of the night. But, James supposed, Teddy _was_ a Metamorphmagus- his recovery period was probably very short as a result.

James casts his own silencing charm, ignoring the weirdly hurt feeling in his chest and tries to sleep. He fails.

.. 

The next morning, though Teddy was sober, James makes a full breakfast and a full pot of coffee. He tries to ignore the irritation for the girl that comes stumbling out of Teddy’s room with him, drowning in his shirt and giggling and James tries to tell himself he just doesn’t like her. It’s fully a lie, though, because he really _does_. She’s sweet and funny and pretty and none of it explains the anger he feels when he looks at her. So he just excuses himself to his room and tries so very hard not to sulk. He fails.

..

It becomes unspoken. Each night one of them brings someone home and the next morning the other makes breakfast for two and sometimes three people. It’s a nice arrangement, for all intents and purposes, but James is starting to feel so fucking empty. He doesn’t know why.

He’s so relieved that the arrangement only lasts a week before the both of them stop and neither really mentions it. James breathes easy again.

..

“I’m honestly surprised you’ve lasting this long, Jamie,” Dominique tells him from her spot on his bed, lazily tossing a ball up to the ceiling. James has long since tried to correct his cousin on the nickname. She only ignores him. “I would’ve thought your self control would’ve worn out by now.”

James rolls his eyes. Him and Teddy is all they seem to talk about these days. “For fuck’s sake, Dom, just let it go. _Please.”_ She rolls her eyes.

“Alright, Jamie, keep your pants on. Have I told you Victoire’s boyfriend is going to propose yet?”

James sits up in interest. “No, you haven’t. Has he picked out a ring? How’s he going to do it?”

James loses himself in the conversation and forces himself to not think of Teddy.

..

James comes home from Ollivander’s one day to find Teddy in the bathroom, nose scrunched up in concentration. He goes through all sorts of shades before settling on a bubblegum pink. 

“It suits you,” James tells him from his spot in the doorway. Teddy starts only slightly. “Makes you look like your mum.”

Teddy tears his eyes from the mirror and flashes him a crooked grin. “Yeah? You like it?”

“Yeah.” He watches Teddy a moment. “So. Twenty-five. You’re getting a bit old, don’t you think?”

Teddy glances away from the mirror again and fixes on him. “I’m not even close to old enough to be called _old,_ I should think. I think ickle Jamie’s just jealous he’s only nineteen.” Something flashes in Teddy’s eyes then, and James only flinches a little at the mention of their age difference. He knows by now Teddy has long since considered him a child.

“Still.” James moves to stand behind him in the mirror. “Some might say it’s about time you settled down.” 

Teddy huffs, an amused glint in his eye. “By _someone_ do you mean Grandma Molly?” James grins.

“She has been heavily implying it every year.”

Teddy meets his eye in the mirror. “Well, what do you think?” His gaze is searching, imploring. James swallows.

“I think you’ve got time.” Teddy turns to face James, ruffling his hair. He exists the bathroom and James snaps out of whatever the hell had gotten into him to start _that_ conversation.

..

James is shaving his face, talking to Teddy over the water about maybe going out to eat with Al and Scorpius, _did you know they’re a_ thing, _now, Teddy,_ when the water shuts off.

“Be a mate, Jamie, and hand me a towel.”

They’ve been doing _this_ lately, too. Teddy gets up and brews coffee while James showers, then Teddy showers while James shaves. It’s natural. A rhythm. 

But this morning, Teddy breaks it. James hands him the towel and expects Teddy to take his place next to him and start shaving. But he doesn’t. Teddy sighs. 

“James.” James hums in reply, focus really on the mirror in front of him. He’s long since charmed it to not fog, for Teddy takes showers hot enough to boil him alive. “James.”

James looks up and tries really hard not to stare at the water dripping down Teddy’s chest. God, he’s fit. He’s always been fit. James is staring.

“James.” Teddy’s stepping closer, way too fucking close considering the two of them are in nothing but a towel. 

James swallows around the sudden dryness of his throat. “Yeah, Teddy?”

At the sound of his name, Teddy sighs. He leans in and the exhale ghosts along James’s shoulder. James shivers and he watches Teddy’s eyes darken. 

“Are we on the same page, Jamie?” he murmurs. “I want you. Do you want me?” 

James’s brain short circuits and promptly shuts down. _Merlin._ “Jamie?”

James’s voice comes out strained. He closes his eyes. “Yeah.” He coughs, clearing his throat. “Yeah, Ted. I do.”

Teddy groans quietly. “Thank god.” He steps closer to James, closing the distance between them entirely, his front pressed to James’s back, eyes never leaving James’s in the mirror. James feels lightheaded.

“Teddy?” Teddy hums, the press of his hips to James and his mouth at James’s throat his only reply. “Teddy, I can’t-“ 

Teddy finds a particularly delicious spot behind his ear, and James quickly loses his voice. He could feel himself getting hard, and judging from where Teddy is pressed against him, he’s not immune either. James tries again.

“Teddy.” At Teddy’s lack of response, James tugs himself out of his grip and spins around. “Teddy, I can’t do this.”

This snaps Teddy out of it, his expression clearing. “Jamie…”

“I can’t be a one off, Teds, I’m-“ _Completely in love with you, terrified to lose you as a friend, not into casual sex,_ his brain finishes for him. There’s so many reasons they shouldn’t do this. But, gods, he _wants_ to.

Teddy’s face crumples. “Christ, Jamie, you could never be a one off. You’re not like that.” He reaches to stroke a hand over James’s cheek. Cupping his jaw, he pulls James into a kiss that steals the breath from James’s lungs.

“Actually,” Teddy murmurs against his mouth. “I’m a little bit in love with you, I think. Is that alright?”

James’s eyes flutter shut, his chest feeling so, so light. “Gods. Yeah. That’s really alright.” 

Teddy kisses him sweetly, a stark contrast to their clothing situation. But when Teddy presses closer, James thinks he could melt into a puddle of desire at the way Teddy grinds his hips to his. He’s achingly hard and desperate in minutes.

“I’m willing to wait,” Teddy says quietly. “If it convinces you I’m in this, Jamie. But,” he punctuates with another slow, maddening roll of his hips, “I think we’ve waited long enough. Don’t you agree?”

Gods, James does. He feels like they’ve been building to this for ages. And the way Teddy’s saying _Jamie_ right now, like it’s dirty, makes him want to submit to Teddy’s every desire.

“Yeah. I think we have.” James whispers. Teddy hums, kissing him again.

“What do you want, Jamie?” Teddy nips at his throat and James groans, grinding against Teddy. 

“Gods. You. Thought I made that obvious.” Teddy laughs against his throat and James feels the familiar tug of side-along apparition before he feels himself being pushed backward onto a bed, Teddy’s bed. 

Gods, the amount of times he’s fantasized about Teddy doing him here. James wonders if Teddy would let him play out every single one of them.

“Gonna fuck me, Teddy?” James sighs as Teddy disposes of both their towels, and Teddy grins, settling against James to pull him into another bruising kiss.

“That what you want, baby?” And _fuck,_ if James doesn’t squirm at the pet name, if James hadn’t fantasized about hearing that word from Teddy’s mouth a million times. He shivers and tips his head back and breathlessly gasps out a _please._

Teddy growls and James feels all-too-familiar magic wash over him, slicking him, stretching him. The wandless and wordless aspect of it has James weak in the knees, lightheaded and nearly blinded from his own desire for this man, so fucking impossibly fit. James whimpers and Teddy’s gaze turns predatory.

“Next time,” he breathes against James’s throat, fingers curling around his thigh, “I’ll open you up. I’ll slick my fingers and stretch you until you’re begging to take me. I couldn’t wait this time, Jamie. Need you now.” James whines.

“Gods, look at you.” Teddy is kissing him, Teddy is pushing inside him achingly slow, James is already seeing stars. “Yeah. Touch yourself like that, Jamie, gods. Gorgeous.” 

James insides squirm hotly as he fists his cock. “Please, Teddy,” he breathes.

Teddy presses a kiss to his forehead, heart-wrenchingly sweet, and James crumples. “Christ, Jamie. You’re so-“

He cuts off in a groan as his hips stutter forward. James arches up, forces himself down onto Teddy’s cock, gasping, groaning, desperate. 

“Wanted you for so long,” Teddy murmurs. “Didn’t think I’d be allowed to have this.” He shakes his head. “You were so young, you’re still-“

James kisses him, a little indignant. “I’m nineteen, Teds. Hardly a blushing virgin. Are you gonna continue on with the self deprecating shite or are you gonna fuck me?”

Teddy grins against his mouth. “Sorry. Got a little lost for a minute. You do that to me, you know.”

James flushes at that, and Teddy kisses him again. When James sighs and tips his head back, Teddy fucks him.

And it’s good. Gods, it’s so good. He’s got Teddy’s hand replacing his own and Teddy’s cock brushing against his prostate with every stroke and _fuck, James is not gonna last_. 

Teddy’s tongue swipes against his mouth at the same time his thumb swipes over the head of his cock and James _cracks_ , mewling and arching and coming over Teddy’s hand in waves, blinding him and leaving his brain full of pleasant static. 

Teddy comes not long after, kissing James messily and groaning into his mouth. James swallows them down and sighs. 

For a few minutes, it’s quiet, comfortable. Then James breaks the silence. 

“So… what I’m gathering is, we could’ve been doing this? For ages?” Teddy grins and nuzzles into his throat.

“Yeah, I suppose. But try not to dwell on it.” Teddy rubs a thumb over his wrist. “We’ll do it for ages after this, you know.”

James tangles his fingers in Teddy’s hair and kisses him, sighing against his mouth. “If it’s anything like that, I have no problem doing that every day.”

“Er,” Teddy says quietly after a moment. “Is this where I admit I’ve been planning this since I asked you to move in with me?”

James sits up and gapes at him. “You _arse._ What the hell took you so long then?” He straddles and plants himself across Teddy’s hips, searching.

Teddy wilts under James’s gaze. “Well, I… thought it was going well but then you sort of… brought someone home.” He looks away. “Thought I’d read it all wrong then.”

James flushes and hides his face in his hands, mortified. “You were driving me _crazy,_ Teds. Needed an outlet, _something.”_ James blinks. “I thought you were just being an arse.”

Teddy grins. “Maybe I was, a bit.” He shifts his hips upwards and James is surprised to find him hard again, his own cock twitching in response. “But you’re bloody _gorgeous_ when you’re flustered.”

Teddy’s voice has taken on that rough edge that makes James weak with desire. “Teddy…”

Teddy flips them then, and leans down to mouth at James’s neck, then lower. “Wanna suck you, Jamie. Let me?” James groans.

“Gods, yeah.” 

And yeah, Colin’s tongue was nice, but Teddy’s… well.

Metamorphmagus abilities, indeed.


End file.
